


Pathetic

by orphan_account



Series: Meteor Moments [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is upset about losing Gamzee, Dave walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> Titles don't have to be original for me, haha, uhhhh...

You’re pathetic.

You’re truly and utterly pathetic, and not even in a pitiful way, just a pile of shit on the underside of God’s shoe. Crying because you feel like everyone’s left you is stupid and won’t help anything and you’re doing it _right now you stupid sack of shit!_

You continue to cry into your knees and wrap your arms even tighter around your legs, trying to muffle your sobs with your sweater.

You’re failing.

Miserably.

You can’t find a single fuck to give.

And your block’s door opens.

You jolt upright, wiping at your eyes as the light floods into your room, a silhouette standing in the doorframe. You automatically know that it’s Dave before he even speaks. You try to groan in annoyance, it turns into a sob of misery. Dave doesn’t say anything, he just moves away from the door, letting it shut behind him as he slowly approaches you. You purposely look away from him and at a wall, hiding the lower half of your face in your arms, angry at yourself now for letting Dave see you this way.

Dave sits down beside you, you can feel his presence. He still doesn’t say anything. You shuffle your feet slightly, the movement making you shift side to side. It’s still silent.

After a few minutes of this pass you sigh. “What do you want?”

“Nothin’, just checkin’ on you, ‘cause you haven’t been exactly happy last few times I saw you.” You grunt a reply of some insult and Dave just brushes it off like it was a leaf on his shoulder, real easy to do. “What’s been bothering you then?”

You growl lightly. “None of your business, go away.”

He snorts, shaking his head. “It is my business if it’s getting you this low. You’re lucky Kanaya’s not here or she’d be getting’ her Mother Mode on.” You hiss at him, tempted to shove him, but you don’t. You keep physical contact to a minimum if avoidable. “So what is it?”

“It’s _nothing_!”

“Dude, you can tell me, I’m not gonna tell anyone else.”

“ _No!_ ”

“I promise.”

“ _No! Go! Away!_ ”

“Face it; I’m not leaving until I get an answer.” You groan and bury your face into your arms. Dave stays quiet and patient, waiting. You remain like that for a while, just sitting there in silence, until you finally get enough courage to speak.

“Gamzee cut me off…”

“Oh…”

“He just stopped it, I can’t talk to him, I can’t see him, he ended our Moirallegance…” It goes silent again.

“That’s like the guardian best bud bromance right?” You sigh. Fucking Strider.

“Yes, fine…”

“Ouch, harsh. So you haven’t seen him in how long now…?”

“…a month or so…” You admit reluctantly. There’s a small sigh from beside you before the sound of clothing shifting. You automatically tense, waiting for… something. But then there’s a hand on your opposite shoulder and you’re just even more confused when he pulls you against him in a sideways hug.

You can’t decide whether to kick him in the face or hug him back. You decide with the latter, you can do the kicking later when you begin to question why this is actually happening. You may or may not be thankful that Dave is showing you sympathy.

(You are, a lot.)


End file.
